Naruto, The Kaiju Summoner
by Omega-Supreme
Summary: Naruto met Jiraiya when he was 8, and trains with him since he's 10 and goes now on a training trip to an known Island. The Naruto world will never be the same. Naruto/Godzilla xover
1. Beginning of the Trip

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

Welcome to my first story, please Enjoy it

Summary: Naruto met Jiraiya when he was 8, and trains with him since he's 10 and goes now on a training trip to an known Island. The Naruto world will never be the same

Disclaimer: Do you really think I owe anything of Naruto or Godzilla? If that were true I would be billionaire.

* * *

Chapter One: Beginning of the Trip

It's haven't been that long when he was still in Wave and fought Zabuza and Haku, but Naruto was sure something great would be happening soon. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi had a sixth sense in feeling if something important would be happening.

Right now he was occupied in finding his second favorite Sensei (his most favorite being Iruka) and asking him about the promised Training trip. In the streets of Konoha he began to remember how he met the old geezer.

_/Flashback_

_A young boy, not older than 8, sat on a swing opposite on the side of the academy. His blond spiky hair hung a bit while his blue eyes were dull and dark. _

_As he looked up he saw the dark clouds and thought about his life._

"_Why does anyone hate me?" , thought the 8 year old Naruto Uzumaki._

_What he doesn't knew at this time is, that the Yondaime Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him. The Kyuubi attacked Konoha on Naruto's birthday and sealed in him._

_Right in this moment he heard someone speak to him. It was a old man with long white hair, red marks on his cheeks and an huge scroll on his back. (You know who, if not then you're just Pathetic)_

"_Oy, gaki, what are you doing out here while it's raining?", asked the weird stranger._

_At this Naruto looked up and couldn't believe it. It was pouring down like the sky crashed. He couldn't believe how long he sat there without noticing that it started raining._

"_I just thought it wouldn't start raining so soon" said Naruto while looking at the strange man._

"_What's your name old man?"_

"_I AM THE GREATEST SHINOBI OF KONOHA, KNOWN AND FEARED IN ALL COUNTRIES, I AM THE LEGENDARY GAMA-SENNIN, THE GREAT JIRAIYA!!", said the now as Jiraiya known man while doing an ridiculous dance._

_/Flashback end_

After he learned his name Naruto and Jiraiya have planned some good plans for the future. One of those was that they went on a second training trip like when Naruto was 10. On that one he learned about the Kyuubi, the history of Konoha and even summoning. On the last one he learned fast how to summon even Gamabunta (after he learned the Chakra control techniques).

Still, he had to promise that he would never show his skills, except when Jiraiya said he could or he had to defeat an enemy like a S-Rank criminal.

After hours of searching he found the old geezer, which he greeted with a loud saying of

"Hey Ero-Sennin!! How are you?!"

"AH! Gaki! don't surprise me like that!!" growled Jiraiya "Why are you even here?"

"You said we would go on another training trip when I came back from my first C-Rank Mission."

"So how was the mission? Something happened?"

"Yeah, it was changed into A-Rank after we met the Demon Brothers and Zabuza"

"I heard about that. So let's talk to Sarutobi-Sensei about the trip and we can go." said Jiraiya while smiling about the strength of Naruto to survive such confrontations.

"Hai! Lets go! We don't want to let oji-san waiting!" yelled the blond loudmouth before running straight to the Hokagetower.

"He's exited Jiraiya-san. We will wait here for your arrival." said two little voices directly into Jiraiya's head.

"We will be there, Shobijin." thought the sannin back while walking towards the tower "Just wait a little longer."

(At the Hokagetower)

Team 7 minus Naruto was talking to the Hokage, when Naruto stormed through the door.

"Hey Oji-san. Hello Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-Chan, Teme." Nodded Naruto to his teammates

"Don't say that to Sasuke-kun, Naruto-baka!!" yelled Sakura while planting a fist on his head and punching him to the ground.

"Well, team 7 is dismissed, Naruto you wanted something?" asked the older Sarutobi

"Yeah, but we have to wait for HIM."

"Hokage-sama, who is HE?" asked Kakashi the old man

"That's something involving Naruto and me, so it's not your business, 'till I or Naruto decide to tell you"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" saluted Kakashi before he shunshin'd out of the room

In the corridor you could hear how the pink haired teammate of Naruto asked the Emo-Ass on a date (I don't like Sasuke, he's a power hungry idiot who would do Orochi to get more! Wait, he did!!)

"So where's my old student? And where are you going on your trip? And how long will it last?" asked the Hokage

"I'm here, and our trainings trip will take 2 months and we will go to Infant Island" said Jiraiya while he climbed into the room through the window.

"So you will be back before the Chunin Exams, eh?" smiled Sarutobi before asking "Why Infant Island? There's nothing, no even hot springs"

"It's in the middle of nowhere, just the perfect place to train the boy to control the Kyuubi's Chakra better." said the old pervert

"Okay just be back in time"

"No problem Sarutobi-sensei. Naruto pack your things, in 2 hours we meet at the gate. Don't come late, understood?"

"Hai, Sensei." And with that he run to his apartment to pack for the trip

(At the Gate, 2 hours later)

"Good Naruto, you're on time. Then let's go."

"Alright. Bye guys!" yelled Naruto to the two Chunin guards

"Good luck Naruto, and come back in one piece" said Kotetsu

"Yeah watch your back out there" mentioned Izumo.

With that they began their trip to Infant Island.

* * *

I hope you like my first story so far

To all Sasuke Fans: Don't flame me, he IS power hungry, I mean, going to the greatest Pedophile in Naruto is a sign for that, isn't it?

The Pairing isn't decided now (Maybe a little bit of Kiba/Hina or Tema/Shika)

And in my story, there is a time span of two and a half months from the Wave Mission, till the Chunin Exams.

Now till next time

R&R, please


	2. Trip to Infant Island and Flashbacks

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

Disclaimer: I still don't own either one, so stop asking

* * *

Chapter two: The trip to Infant Island and Flashbacks

(In the Forest, near Konoha)

Naruto and his sensei jumped through the woods on their way to the coast, to meet a waiting boat, that will take them to Infant Island. Naruto can still remember what happened on their last trip.

_/Flashback_

_It was a normal day for the loud-mouthed brat, when he was summoned by the Hokage._

"_OY!! Oji-san what's up! Why do I have to come here, right now? I haven't ate breakfast!" shouted our favorite Ninja_

"_I asked him to, Gaki" said none other than Jiraiya "Now. Naruto. Are you ready for the hardest training you ever had?"_

"_Why do you ask me? Will you train me?" Asked Naruto full of surprise and happiness to see his old friend again._

_/Flashback end_

Naruto looked at his travel companion and father-like figure, and couldn't help but smile about the happenings.

At the same time Jiraiya thought about Naruto's last training.

_/Flashback_

"_Well, now you can tree-climbing and water-walking, how about a serious new Jutsu?" questioned the self-proclaimed "Super-Pervert"_

"_I'm going to learn it faster than you think, Ero-Sennin!!" yelled Naruto "Is it a cool Jutsu?"_

"_It's one of my favorites, look closely" answered Jiraiya as he formed hand seals __**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **_

_And in a big smokescreen, there was a toad as big as Jiraiya himself_

"_Here Naruto, sign the Contract with your blood" ordered the Sennin_

"_Alright! Then I can summon toads just like you, right?" asked the "Sunshine of Konoha"_

_/Flashback end_

Then he remembered something

"Oy, Gaki. While we're on our way, how about some new Jutsu? What do you say?"

"What kind of Jutsu? Something like your hair thing or the thing with the swamp?"

"Well how about the swamp? Your hair isn't long enough for my **Hari Jinzo**." mentioned the Sannin.

"that would be so cool, Sensei! Let's begin right now, please?"

"Sure why not! Look at the hand signs, okay, here we go! **Doton: Yomi Numa!**" and with that Jiraiya created a small swamp

"Okay Naruto, now you. And control the chakra to let out just enough, GO!"

Naruto concentrated hard and did the hand signs **"Doton: Yomi Numa!" **and a puddle of a swamp was created.

"Yeah! I did it!! Look Jiraiya-sensei!" said Naruto while showing the puddle to Jiraiya

"Good work Gaki, better than your first 200 tries of Kuchiyose."

"IN THE END YOU THROW ME INTO A CLIFF!!" screamed the blond ninja

"You learned how to control the Kyuubi's Chakra, right?"

"Yeah? How do these things come together?"

"You learned it through meeting the fox, and it helped you complete the summoning." said Jiraiya in an "I know anything better than you" tone

_/Flashback_

_Naruto and Jiraiya went to training for the 200__th __time, when Jiraiya became a idea_

"_Oy, Naruto I have a way in mind with that you can complete the exercise." told Jiraiya his student._

"_What kind of way? Nothing with snakes I hope." Naruto shuddered at the end. He will never again train with a exercise called "Snake Wrestling"._

"_No, but Naruto? Forgive me" and with that he throw Naruto directly into a deep cliff_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!" was all you could hear._

"_Come on, you can do it, Naruto!" thought Naruto while looking into the abyss. _

"_Jiraiya, can you hear us?" two tiny voices asked the white haired man_

"_Who said that?" thought Jiraiya while looking around him_

"_We are the Shobijin, guardians of Infant Island, and protector of the secret scroll" came the two tiny voices again "We speak to you through a telepathic connection"_

"_What do you want? Is something wrong?"_

"_We want you to come with Naruto to Infant Island, after he became twelve year old."_

"_I think other it. I can't promise anything." and with that the Cosmos cut the telepathic connection._

_Then he heard something that made him smile. It was Naruto_

"_**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!!"**_,_but then he felt that Naruto was using enough Chakra to summon HIM._

"_Wh__y did summon me? Jiraiya where are you!!__" belled no other than Gamabunta, the boss of the toads._

_/end Flashback_

The rest of the day was really great, Jiraiya even made up with Bunta.

"So now we are near the coast, ready for our final stop before Infant Island?"

"You bet old man! Let's go!" Naruto is really excited about the training.

(Back in Konoha)

"Kakashi-Sensei, where's Naruto?" asked Sakura

"Yeah, where's the Dobe? He already quit being a Ninja?" questioned Sasuke with his arrogant voice

"No Idea, except that he has personal training for his Chakra control." answered Kakashi

"Well, let's continue with training, Sakura go build stamina, Sasuke come with me for Tai-Jutsu training"

(Back with our favorite duo)

They are in a heated conversation about which is better: the Sharingan or the Byakugan. This is how it went.

"But Kakashi-Sensei's Sharingan is really cool." said Naruto

"It's nothing in comparison with the Byakugan." retorted Jiraiya.

"Sharingan!", "Byakugan!", And so on and after 2 hours they both said "It's still nothing against me!"

After they heard they said the same thing, both began to laugh out loud.

"Hahahahaaa! So, how long till we get to the coast?"

"Mhm. We're already here. Okay, you go buy the provisions, while I go to the ship and say he should get ready."

"Hai, Sensei!" And with that they got ready for the boat trip.

(Meanwhile, somewhere in rice country)

"Well, Kabuto are we ready for the invasion?" asked a man that resembles a snake to his companion

"Hai Orochimaru-sama, we talked with the sand and cloud. They will send their Jinchuuriki into the Exams, and then Konoha will be destroyed like planned." answered the young man named Kabuto, as he pushed his glasses up.

"Then I should get ready to go to the exams, who will participate?" and with a smirk on his face we leave this place again.

(Konoha Council Room)

"Who is in favor that Sasuke Uchiha receives Chunin Status?" Asked Koharu the council

"Shouldn't we wait till the end of the Exams to decide this?" interfered Sarutobi as he entered the council room.

(Water passage, near Infant Island)

"So, now that we are here I can tell you why we go to this place." said Jiraiya

"Really? Why this place?" asked Naruto

"Easy, you will sign a summoning scroll." answered Jiraiya with a grin.

"Nani? I already signed the toad contract. So why bother?" questioned the Genin while they land on the island

"Well, this contract summons are stronger than any other, but the Shobijin will explain all." And with that they entered the island. The world will never be the same.

* * *

So Chapter two is complete. Please don't complain about things like grammar, I'm German and not perfect in English.

Orochi made his big Debut, as well the council. The second will just throw many stones into Naruto's way, while the first one will be a big pain in the ass.

Hope you think it's good, R&R

C Ya next time, Omega out


	3. The Contract, the Guardian and the King

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine

* * *

Chapter Three: The Contract, the Guardian and the King

After they wandered into the heart of the island they stopped at the entrance of a cave.

"Okay, who are the Shobijin and why am I here?" asked Naruto nearly hysterical.

"Because you are chosen as the summoner. Now go Gaki, we don't have all day!" with that Jiraiya pushed him into the cave, and followed him in.

The inside of the cave wasn't the fanciest, there were a few cave paintings with a moth and something with hooks as hands, and a round altar with a pendant on it in the middle of the room. (It's the cave in Final Wars)

"Greetings, Naruto. Welcome on Infant Island." said a voice.

"Who's there? Come out!" demanded Naruto, after he took out a kunai.

"We're the Shobijin." came the voice again as a little moth, like the one in the paintings, flew before them with to tiny women on its back. "We are here to welcome you on Infant Island and to give you a present."

"Really, a present, for me? Is it the scroll that Jiraiya-Sensei mentioned?"

"Yes, that is our present. The summoning scroll for the Kaiju (Monster). But before that, we must fuse the two halves of our messenger. So that we can cure him from evil."

"Who's your messenger?" asked Jiraiya with interest.

"You call him the Kyuubi no Kitsune. He was on his way to inform the Yondaime Hokage about the events that will happen. But on his way he met a very evil man, Uchiha Madara. He became insane because of his power. He ordered the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha." informed the twin on the left side.

"Okay, if that's all. Let's start." said Naruto with a Kage like determation.

(At the same time, Yamanaka Flower Shop/Konoha)

"So Forehead-girl, I heard one of your teammates isn't in town on a training trip. Spill, who is it." demanded Yamanaka Ino, childhood friend and rival-in-love of Sakura. "It's Sasuke-kun, right?"

"No, it's Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun deserves such a exclusive training trip. But he's without some Jonin, so he learns probably something from a Chunin. Sasuke will learn much more than him" said Sakura "But ignore that Baka, how is your team, Ino-pig?"

"They are great, billboard-brow. Thanks for asking. Well I've got to go, my father wants to teach me another Jutsu. Bye"

"Bye. I got to go back to Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun (Why do they like him so much? He's acting like a Asshole)."

(Hokage office)

"So, they are away for two weeks already. They should be there by now."

"Who's where, Hokage-sama?" Asked a black-haired woman with red eyes.

"Ah, Kurenai, come in, how was your last mission?" said Sarutobi

"It went well, Hokage-sama. But who were you talking about?" retorted Kurenai "Who's where?"

"Well, I believe I can tell you, since you've been a guardian of Naruto. He's with Jiraiya on a training trip to Infant Island."

"But why there? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know Kurenai, I don't know."

(Back to Infant Island/after the curing of the Kyuubi)

"Wow, I feel stronger. That's great!" said Naruto as he stand up to test his new strength. "I feel like I could brake trees with my bare hands!"

"Well Naruto-kun, you can rest a while till the ceremony of the contract begins." told him the Shobijin. "We will call for you then."

After two hours of rest, the cosmos twins called him to a big circular room, in the middle of the island.

"We will now call the keeper of the scroll. Please stay back."

With that they began to sing and dance, to call forth the guardian.

_Mosura ya Mosura _

_Dongan kasakuyan Indo muu _

_Rusuto uiraadoa _

_Hanba hanbamuyan _

_Randa banunradan Tounjukanraa _

_Kasaku yaanmu_

As they continue they heard some sort of squeal and saw something unbelievable, a giant moth with beautiful colored wings flew over them, to land just in front of them.

"This is Mothra, the guardian of earth and defender of mankind. She's also the keeper of the scroll." said the voices of the Shobijin. "If you really want the scroll, ask Mothra to give it to you and say why you want it."

Naruto steps before Mothra before beginning

"Oh great Guardian, I ask you to give the summoning scroll of the Kaiju to me, so that I can protect my precious people from anything evil."

"CREEEAAAAAA!!" came the reply of Mothra as she handed Naruto the scroll.

"She accepted your reason as enough to get the scroll." came the dual voices.

"I'm honored by this, Mothra-sama." Naruto bowed and took the scroll to sign his name.

"Now you just have to summon the King to get acknowledged as the summoner." said one of the twins.

"But not today, while we feast. You should rest. Good sleep, Naruto." said the other twin.

"You heard them Gaki, good night." commented Jiraiya too.

(Same Time, Otogakure)

Kabuto was on his way back to Konoha as he sensed some strange Chakra, like it was from something holy, washing over the world.

"What's this feeling? It seems almost god-like." wondered the young henchman of Orochimaru. "It's not important! Not long and Konoha will fall."

(Konoha, Hokage office)

Sarutobi and his son Asuma were speaking about Konohamaru, and his training, as they felt the holy-feeling Chakra and wondered what it might be.

(Sunagakure, top of the Kage Tower)

Gaara was in the mood to kill anything that came near him. He felt his sister, Temari, near him and got ready to crush her. As he felt the pure good Chakra wash through him, and banned his desire to kill for a while.

(Infant Island, sunrise)

Naruto was said by the Shobijin, that he should summon the King into the water. He still remembered what they told him about the Kaiju.

_/Flashback_

_Naruto stand in the middle of the small ritual circle, directly in front of Mothra as the Cosmos told him what happened to the Kaiju._

"_Centuries ago, before the great war, the Kaiju lived in peace on their own island. But the Humans began to attack the monster there. We felt war approaching, and did what had to be done. We phased Infant Island and Monster Island out of this dimension. After the great war, we could only phase Infant Island back. So we waited and watched the Humans. After the invention of Nin-Jutsu, we created a special summoning scroll, so the Kaiju could come back to defend the World. But such Power is dangerous and could mean the end of the world. So we decided, only a child, which soul is pure, could even sign the contract. Now rest, tomorrow you will meet the king, which you will summon."_

_/Flashback end_

He did what he was told. He bit into his finger, formed the Hand seals (Boar, Dog, Bird, Ape and Sheep), build up his Chakra and slammed it onto the water surface.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"** came the yell out of his mouth.

At first it looked like nothing happened, but then the water began to pulse. And with a gigantic roar, the King of the Monster surfaced.

It worked. The King returned home.

"GHRAAAUUUUGHHH!", Godzilla is back.

* * *

Well, all goes like planned. The story is still in progress, I don't feel tired with it, and I have still tons of ideas.

Tell me what monster you would want Naruto to Summon.

Right now there are planned:

Godzilla  
Baragon  
Anguirus  
and Manda

R&R

Don't forget to tell which Kaiju you want in the Story.


	4. The Return of Godzilla

_Naruto the Kaiju summoner_

_Disclaimer: I'm not the owner, sorry guys_

_daimyosam2: Maybe I will add __**King Gidorah**__ in later Chapters.  
__azurelong: it's the Godzilla from FW, but maybe the rest will be in there (Gigan is already planned)_

_Now on with the story_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four: The Return of Godzilla, Training and the first Exam.

He has seen some things by now. Eyes that can copy your enemy perfectly (Cheatergan), Copies of people that have their own mind (Kage Bunshin), even a boy that looks like a girl (I STILL SAY HAKU'S A GIRL). But he never saw a 100 meters high atomic dinosaur (Yeah, they know what a dinosaur is) that looks down on him, even with over the half of it's body in the water.

The giant Reptile looked down on Naruto. It has been long since he saw a human, but then this was not like any other. It seemed he was more mature than others in his age, and didn't have something like hate or anger against the giant, he just stared blankly at him.

Naruto felt the strong and nearly suffocating Chakra, and thought the enormous strength could crush him. Actually the whole world could feel the return of the King of the Monster.

"Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun. Godzilla is not aggressive towards you." said the Shobijin. "In fact, he forgave the humans for their failures, and swore to live with the humans in co-existence, till they show aggression towards his kind."

"GRAAAUUUGH! GRAGH! GGRRAAAUUUUUGHH!" roared Godzilla to Naruto.

"What did he say?" asked Naruto unsure.

"He said, that he will acknowledge, our contract. And allowed you to summon him, and his kind" translated the twins again.

"Arigatou, Godzilla-sama. I won't fail your expectations." answered the Shinobi, while bowing to the Kaiju.

And with a final roar, and lots of smoke, Godzilla vanished.

"Well, come on Gaki. Time for some Tai-Jutsu training in your new style." commanded Jiraiya.

"New style? But I don't know a style." retorted Naruto.

"It's called "new style" because you will invent it and it'll be a strong one, understand?"

"HAI! It will be better than any other, that's a promise. And I don't go back on my word, that's my Nindo!" exclaimed Naruto proudly.

(Konoha Gate, 3 weeks later. One month till the exam begins)

Two persons traveled past the gate guardians, Izumo and Kotetsu, and Teams 10. The one was definitive Jiraiya, while the other was a spiky blond boy, not older than 13. He wore a simple black ninja suit, with grey plates on the torso, arms and shins (Mutant wardrobe in GFW). He also had Hitai-ate on his head, his shuriken holster on his right leg and was followed by some kind of butterfly. He was non other than Naruto Uzumaki.

Ino looked at the two and could only think about how hot the blond one looked, and asked herself who he was.

"Hey Naruto-san, Jiraiya-sama, how was your trip?" asked Kotetsu the two

"How did you know it's me? I look totally different now. And the trip was fine." answered Naruto.

"Your hair gave you away, Naruto-san. Nice outfit, by the way." said Izumo to the blond.

Team 10 was just shocked to see that this guy was Naruto, and that he was trained by Jiraiya, non-the-less.

"Thanks, it was a present from Ero-Sennin here. Hey Shikamaru, Choji, Ino. Could you do me a favor and wouldn't tell anyone, who my sensei is?" asked Naruto the trio.

"Troublesome, but okay." answered the leader of the team "what's with the butterfly, by the way?"

"Yeah, and why do you look so good now?" added Ino, before she knew what she said. "I-I mean."

"I know what you mean, Ino." and with that Naruto smiled shortly. "But I gotta go to Oji-San about the trip."

(Ino's Mind)

"HE IS HOT! HE'S MINE!!" (something for you NaruIno fans, the pairings not bad. And funny)

(Hokage office)

Both, Naruto and Jiraiya, climbed through the window behind the, now with paperwork fighting, Hokage and announced their presence, by placing their hands on his shoulders. The old Sarutobi didn't expected such a thing and nearly had a heart attack, because he thought the paperwork began to attack.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!" screamed the Hokage, while the two others had laughed rolling on the floor. "It's not funny you two!!"

After the two had calmed down they told what happened, including the training for Naruto's "new style".

_/Flashback_

_It's been two weeks since they started to build up strength in his body to create a devastating Tai-Jutsu style. Naruto was using his still unnamed style against the gou-ken style of Konoha. He was getting better and better. One day he moved his fist as fast as a jet (not literally), so he named his style, jetto-ken. It's based on speed and strength, of which he both had a lot, and was compatible with Kage Bunshin._

_"So? How is the style, Ero-Sennin?" asked Naruto. "Is it strong enough?"_

_"Yeah, just try to get faster. And don't forget to train every time you can, alright?"_

_"Ok. Does this mean that you will push up my gravity seals?"_

_"Yep. NOW MOVE!" belled Jiraiya at him._

_/Flashback end_

"And that's everything." ended Jiraiya. "When is Naruto's next team meeting?"

"It was 2 pm. So Kakashi will be there in a few minutes." answered Sarutobi while looking on the clock, which showed it was nearly 5 pm. "So get going Naruto. Make us proud"

And with a smile Naruto left to meet his teammates again.

(Konoha, Training Ground 7)

Sasuke and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi as they noticed that someone was approaching. Naruto came to the clearing with his old jumpsuit on

"Hey, Teme. Hey Sakura-Chan." said Naruto, as he walked to them. Exactly that moment appeared Kakashi.

"Ah, Naruto, you're back. That's good. You have to sign these to enter the Chunin Exams." said Kakashi to his students.

"What are the Chunin Exams, Kakashi-Sensei?" asked Sakura the Cyclops (I love to call Kakashi that).

Naruto answered practically instantly. "The Exams are held every six months to decide which of Genin get to be promoted to Chunin."

"Very good, Naruto." eye-smiled Kakashi. "So get with these in a month to the academy to enter the exam.

(One day before the exam)

"Hey, Naruto-nii-san. Is she your girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru, while the Moegi and Udon were behind him.

Sakura was nearly exploding with rage and started chasing him, but before she could get him, Konohamaru bumped into someone else.

"Ah! Wait you Gaki! Watch were you walk!" said some boy with a strange cat-like suit on, while a girl behind him tried to stop him.

"Let him go, Kankuro. What if HE arrive?" asked the blond haired girl.

"He's not here, so."

"Let him go." said Naruto.

"And why should I?"

"Because, the crazy looking guy in the tree, next to Sasuke, looks pissed off." smirked Naruto.

"What? Gaara's here?"

(one day later (AN: The rest is like it's in the Anime), after the Sasuke/Lee battle)

Naruto walked along with Sasuke and Sakura into the room and met the other Genins again.

"Hey Naruto, where's the cool outfit?" asked non other than Shikamaru Nara, genius of the Genin.

"Eh! Sorry, right." and with a poof his jumpsuit vanished, and he wore his Mutant-uniform again. "Better?"

"You shouldn't make such noise, for fresh lings." said someone in the room. "By the way my name's Kabuto."

"So you took the exams already. Is this your second time?" asked Sakura.

"Actually, my seventh. But enough of that. I have collected several informations about the contestants, any one you want to have?"

"Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki." said Sasuke in his arrogant tone.

"It's no fun if you already know their names. Let's see, Sabaku no Gaara. 12 D-Rank missions and one B-Rank, impressive but the mystery is, that he came back from everyone without a scratch (put massive gasp here), also his skills are unknown. Rock Lee 10 D-Rank missions and 3 C-Rank missions, only his Tai-Jutsu had been improved. And last, Naruto Uzumaki. 13 D-Rank missions, one C to A-Rank upgraded mission and one B-Rank mission. Skills are not even enough to beat a High-Genin, only useful Jutsu is his Kage Bunshin."

"HAAHHAHAHAHHAAA!" Naruto just laughed over that. "That's, totally, not up-to-date."

(jump to first exam/first nine questions)

"Well, psychological warfare in combination with a test about information gathering. That's too easy." thought Naruto to himself. "Hinata is still too preoccupied about me, when is she going to notice that Kiba likes her?"

He looked around and saw, how the others cheated. Kiba used Akamaru, Hinata and Neji their Byakugan, and Sasuke his Sharingan.

"Alright, time for a nap. I trained yesterday too long, again." and with a chuckle he napped in (hope that's spelled right). This was seen by many of the examiners, and Ibiki, the head of the ANBU Interrogation Unit, just started to smile at that action.

"Dobe, wake up before we get disqualified." thought the Teme (For the love of god. I hate him!)

"Baka, that's insane to sleep here." thought Sakura.

(Five minutes later)

"Alright maggots, time for the tenth question." Ibiki said and saw how all, but one, looked at him. "HEY MAGGOT; WAKE UP!!"

"I'm up, I'm up." mumbled Naruto. "Are we already over with the information gathering part?"

"H-how do you know….?" stumbled Ibiki

"Too easy. Now do your worst. I'm not breaking down before you, Ibiki." Naruto smirked at the last part.

"Okay, now will any one back down? No? Okay, 78 Genin, 26 teams. You all," all began to move forwards on their seat. "PASS!!" (insert massive anime-style sweat drop)

(explanation, and Anko's entrance, now at the forest of death, after explanation of task)

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GOOOO!!" and with that began the second exam.

* * *

Wow, what a long chapter.

I still would like some of your ideas. Would you like a little bit of NaruIno? Should Kiba/Hina happen? What monster would you like in the farther story?

Right now there are:

Godzilla  
Anguirus  
Rodan  
Manda  
Baragon (next Chapter)  
Gigan  
Mothra  
and  
King Gidorah (King and Kaiser Gidorah aren't the same here)

That's all folks

R&R

And don't forget, Godzilla sees everything.


	5. The Forest, The Snake and the JettoKen

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

sorry for the long wait. I had some problems with my computer.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I will try, it will be mine! Also the "Jet fist" is a copy of Gear 2 in One Piece (don't own it).

Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter Five: The Forest, the Snake and the power of the Jetto-ken.

It has been three hours since the beginning of the second exam and Team 7 was discussing what they should do next.

"So. I thought we could.." Naruto began but was cut of by Sasuke

"I say we search for this sand team. They are perfect to test my strength."

"That's the most stupid idea of the year, Teme. I say we catch the rain-nin, they seem easy enough." countered Naruto again.

"I say we do what Naruto say, Sasuke-kun." mentioned Sakura. "We don't know what happens on the way to the tower."

"Alright. But just this once." said the cocky Uchiha.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Move out." commanded the blond, while a certain little moth followed in the shadows.

(Meanwhile. With the Kumo team)

"Yugito what should we do now?" asked a brown-haired boy.

"We catch us the team with the loudmouth." answered the now as Yugito known blond, all the while with a cat-like grin.

"You just can't stop with this whole "I'm a predator"-act, can you?" asked the other teammate of her.

"Nope, I can't. Ichiro, Kurogawa. Come on." and with that they followed their "Prey".

(Team 10)

"What should we do? Just fighting is too troublesome." said none other than the laziest ninja of the world, Shikamaru.

"I say we try the guys from Taki. They seem a little weak." said Ino. "Then we go to the tower, ok?"

"Alright, as long as I can have my meal." commented Choji.

(Team 8)

"Let's catch some more ok?" came the exited voice of Kiba. "That way we have less competition in the next round."

"K-Kiba-k-kun i-is r-right." said Hinata with some stuttering.

"We should go to the tower. Who knows how many strong opponents are still here." said Shino, the leader of the team.

"Wow that's the longest sentence I heard from him." whispered Kiba to Hinata.

"Y-your r-right K-Kiba-k-kun." stuttered Hinata back.

(With the "Kusa-nins")

"Orochimaru-sama, what should we do?" asked a unimportant sound guy.

"I will go to Sasuke. You will make sure no one finds out about me." grinned Orochimaru.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." with that the other two departed, while the snake/pedophile made his way to Duck-butt-hair (Oh, how I hate him. DIE SASUKE DIE!!).

(Back to Team 7, the moment they face off the Team from rain)

"Give us your scroll and you will live." said the leader of the Rain-nins.

"How about, No!" said Naruto. "Give us your scroll and you will live."

"Ha! And why should I give you our scroll?" asked the same rain-nin.

"Because three against one isn't fair. Look behind you." pointed Naruto out.

"Wha-!" and behind him were his already KO'd teammates, with two Kage Bunshins that tied them up.

"Alright, here you can have it." said the annoyed Ninja and gave them his scroll.

"Ok, take them and run away." and with that Naruto turned to go away.

(Time Jump of two hours, 3 kilometers till they get to the Tower)

"Stop! You are the blond from before, right?" asked Yugito, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.

"And if I am? Do you want a date? Wait till the end of the round." smirked Naruto, while Sakura became a furious look and Yugito blushed.

"Who does he think he is?" screamed Inner Sakura. "He's MINE! He shouldn't make such an offer!" (So little bit of SakuNaru possibility)

"No, I wanted your team's scroll and to fight you. When you survive we speak about the date." smirked Yugito back.

"Why would you fight the Dobe, if you can fight an Uchiha." (guess who said that.)

"Shut up Sasugay (no offence, I just like how it goes with his name), she could easily rip you to shreds." said Naruto to him. "And your name was?"

"Yugito Nii. And you? You don't look exactly like a dead-last, like he said."

"Uzumaki Naruto (I just think it's cool if he says it like that), and don't listen to him. The most time I hear "I'm an Avenger, give me Power". Kami, it's getting annoying. Well then let's start, ok?" with that Naruto got into a basic stance.

"Let's start." After she said this, Yugito jumped at Naruto.

(Now comes my first fighting scene. Remember this when you comment.)

Naruto quickly evaded the jump and threw a kick at her, but Yugito blocked it and threw him against a tree. She threw another punch and hit him square in the chest. Naruto blocked most of the hits, and countered with a quick jab at her chin. Then he threw his own punches at her and hit mostly her abdomen, at last he ended his combo of punches with a roundhouse kick.

"Uh! Quite good, for a little boy."

Yugito threw herself back into the fight while drawing a kunai. She tried to slash him, but he always blocked her hits with his bracers and countered with a punch into her chest.

"Not bad, really not bad." grinned Yugito. "But you are…" she couldn't continue, 'cause she and her team where blown off by a strong gust of wind.

(Team Sand)

" Just two minutes more, and we can relax till the next round begins" exclaimed a very happy Temari.

"Yeah, Gaara isn't so bloodthirsty now, so we can sit back and wait." said Kankuro.

(Team Kumo)

"WHAT WAS THAT?" shrieked a Very loud Yugito. "THE FIGHT WASN'T OVER YET!"

"Calm down, Yugito." said Ichiro. "They definitely make it to the next round."

"Okay, I want to fight Naruto till someone wins." said Yugito with a little blush as she thought "Then we can speak about that date."

The other two couldn't help but grin at her.

(Back to Team 7)

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. How about a fight. Just you against me." grinned the disguised Otokage.

"Just what I wanted, a real fight. You can't win against me. I'm an Uchiha." Smirked Sasuke

"Careful, Teme. You know, it isn't very intelligent to only count on his Clan." said a tea drinking Naruto behind him. "And you Orochi-Teme, cut back your snakes, they're everywhere."

"Shut up, Baka." And with that Orochimaru threw a Shuriken towards Naruto and hit his teacup.

"HOW DARE YOU BRAKE THIS! THIS IS MY ONLY CUP IN HERE. I GOT IT ON INFANT ISLAND." screamed an enraged Naruto. "YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!" (Little tip: don't break Naruto's teacup. He gets REALLY angry)

"Shut up, Dobe! He's mine."

And with this rushed Sasuke towards Orochimaru. He threw a couple of punches and kicks, which were all blocked by Orochimaru. Sasuke jumped into the air, while forming handseals. And with a giant scream of **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu!** he blew little fireballs which missed, because Orochimaru evaded and countered with a barrage of punches and finally kicked Sasuke back down. Then the unthinkable happened. Sasuke was about to give him his scroll. Naruto slapped him and screamed at him.

"Don't you dare give this to him! When you don't want to fight, then I do it" and he turned towards Orochimaru "Come on. Show me what you got. Use even your summons."

"How do you know they are mine?" asked a disbelieving Ex-Sannin.

"Because they have your Chakra on them. When you summon an Animal, you leave a rest aura of your chakra on it. That way you can control them, except they have more Chakra control than you. (My Hypothesis) " explained Naruto knowingly.

"How do you know that? Just a summoner knows such things." asked Orochimaru again.

"Easy, because I can summon too." smirked Naruto.

HA, HA, HA! I don't believe a word of you being a summoner. Show me what your "Summons" can do." and with that he summoned a 25 meters large snake.

"With pleasure. **Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" and a large smoke cloud appeared, nothing else.

"Nice Summon, a cloud of smoke. Now die." with that he attacked.

Naruto just stood there and waited as the giant snake rushed at him. But just before it could hit him two big clawed paws emerged from the ground and pushed the snake back. Right then a thirty meters long dinosaur-like Monster burrowed himself out of the ground and stood on his four legs. It had a horn on it's forehead and two big ears.

"Say hello to Baragon." said Naruto.

At this several different thoughts went through the heads of everyone there.

"Baragon? I never heard of such a summon." Orochimaru

"Wow, that's really cool. Naruto is stronger than I thought." Sakura

"Why does he have this power. It should be mine. I'm an Uchiha" guess who.

"Now, ready to fight, old man?" Yelled Naruto to Orochimaru.

"Let's begin!" answered Orochimaru.

The fight went on and Baragon quickly made the snake less dangerous, by squeezing with his foots on it. The snake poof'ed away, and so did Baragon. Meanwhile, Orochimaru jumped at Naruto and kicked him down.

"How's that, Punk." yelled the old Shinobi down.

"Meet my Jetto-Ken." answered Naruto, while concentrating Chakra into his veins and his heart to speed up the blood floss. His skin began to steam and his body got red glowing areas. "Let's go!"

Naruto moved with unnatural speed at his enemy and punched him straight into his chest **"Jetto Pistol!"** (spelled right/wrong?). Orochimaru was shot back into a tree. The moment he looked up Naruto was already in front of him and threw him into the air. Then he was hit with a kick and heard only Naruto yelling **"Jetto Axe!"**. After Orochimaru impacted into the ground he jumped up and formed a handseal, stretched his neck and bit Sasuke into his.

"Ha! You tried, but you lost. I did why I was coming here." yelled Orochimaru at Naruto.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun?" screamed Sakura at Orochimaru.

"He will come to me in search of power." smirking Orochimaru sunk into the ground. As he saw that Naruto nearly flashed to him he got a look of horror but escaped in the last second.

"He's away." and Naruto collapsed and powered down. "That's better."

"What was that Naruto-k, Naruto?" corrected Sakura and thought to herself "Wow that was close. I nearly called him Naruto-kun."

Naruto noticed this but didn't used it. Instead he explained how his fighting style works.

"It's theoretically easy, you focus your Chakra into heart and veins, and speed the blood circulation up. Bingo, you get faster, stronger and relatively pain immune."

"Pain immune?" asked Sakura confused.

"Yeah, while pumping the blood faster, your heart automatically shoots adrenaline into the blood. That way you don't feel that much pain. But it's pretty dangerous. The constant pumping damages heart and veins."

"But? How? Why can you do that?."

"My Kekkei Genkai. It speeds up my regeneration. That way I can use this style for a while. Well, let's search a sleep place for our little sleeping beauty."

Sakura could only laugh about the last sentence.

(Time Skip, three days)

Naruto and Sakura always did the same things. Sakura would watch over Sasuke, while Naruto searches for fresh food and Water.

"Okay, I'm on my way. Keep a good look on our princess." chuckled Naruto.

"Will do. Bring enough to eat this time, understand?" lectured Sakura.

"Hai Sakura-Chan. Till later." and Naruto leaved the tree.

"Take care, Naruto-kun" whispered the pink-haired Kunoichi.

(Another Time Jump, shortly after Sasuke awakes)

"Who did this to you?" asked Sasuke as the black markings and violet Chakra covered him.

"I did. What will you do now." said Zaku to him. Long story short Sasuke broke his Arms in a barbaric way.

"Now you will die." Sasuke said as he got a crazy grin. Sakura tried to stop him by hugging him but he lost it and punched her away. "Out of my way!"

"Now you totally lost it, right Sasugay?" Naruto appeared from nowhere behind Sasuke and chopped him into Lala-land. "He's getting crazier every time."

(Jump to the big room with the statue)

In the room where the Hokage, the Senseis and the teams 7, 8, 10, the Sand Team, Gai's Team and Yugito's Team.

The Hokage just hold a speech about the meanings of the Chunin Exams and it was announced that there would be preliminaries.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Asked non other than Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

WOW, that's really long. I didn't expected it to get this long.

Also, any Pairings you would like. Tell me them, and I will decide if yes or no (Except any Hinata pairings).

And don't forget to tell me which Kaiju should get in too.

There's right now:

Godzilla  
Anguirus  
Rodan  
Manda  
Baragon  
Gigan  
Mothra  
King Gidorah (King and Kaiser Gidorah aren't the same here)  
Junior

And maybe

Zilla  
Biollante

R&R, Godzilla and Naruto will know if you don't.


	6. Preliminaries, Copycats and a Catgirl

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

sorry for the long wait. I had some problems with my computer.

And to all that thought Naruto was a little too strong:  
Firstly: Orochimaru wasn't expecting such a thing and didn't go 100 (but 55 percent)  
Secondly: Naruto's new Techniques damage him too (Like Luffy in One Piece)  
Last, but not least: It's my Story. Deal with it (little joke)

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I will try, it will be mine! Also the "Jet fist" is a copy of Gear 2 in One Piece (don't own it).

Now on with the story

Chapter Six: The Preliminaries, Copycats and a Catgirl.

The 21 Shinobi (sorry, forgot to mention the sound Team) stood there and heard the rules of the now resulting fights.

"One of the contestants has to fight twice, and the one is" At this point the big screen flickers through all the names and showed in the end "Naruto Uzumaki. And the first two to fight are Sasuke Uchiha and Ichiro Kumosaka" All except these two went up the stairs to the ranks.

"Hajime!"

With that the two jump into the fight with all their force. Ichiro tried to end the fight quickly, by hitting three pressure points. Sasuke blocked two strikes, but the third hit him exactly in his chest. Sasuke quickly threw a combo of punches and kicks at his enemy. Ichiro jumped back and began to form Handseals. "**Raiton: Rakurai no Jutsu**" (RakuraiThunderbolt), yelled the young cloud-nin, while jumping over Sasuke, and hit the last loyal Uchiha in his back.

"Sasuke is losing? But how?" asked Sakura Naruto. "He rested and shouldn't have such a problem."

"He's underestimating his opponent. One day he will get killed. He just has to think that the Uchiha-Clan is undefeatable. Such a fool." answered/commented Naruto.

Back on the field, Sasuke stands up again and activated his Sharingan. While trying he felt how the cursed seal nearly activated itself again, but before that could happen he let go of it. Instead he did something unneeded, he copied Lee's fighting style.

"That Teme! He just stole a technique from a comrade! I'm giving him a piece of my mind later!" declared Naruto to the other Leaf-nins around him.

Sasuke used the style to attack Ichiro by appearing before him, and kicked him into the air. He used Kage Buyou to teleport behind him. "From here on it's all original." He kicked him into the side, punched into the other side and ended the combo by kicking into the abdomen while shouting "**Shishi Rendan**".

After looking if Ichiro would stand up again, Hayate declared "Shousha, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke went with Kakashi to seal the Cursed Mark.

"Next Fight: Kiba Inuzuka vs. Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled the proctor into the hall.

"Yahoo! Akamaru, we have already won!" shouted an excited Kiba. "The Dobe has no chance against us!"

"Really Mutt? Let's find out." smirked Naruto. "What are you waiting for? Come down here!"

"Both ready? Hajime!" and the second fight began.

"**Shikyaku no Jutsu**" were Kiba's words as he crouched down on all fours, before he shot into Naruto with his elbow.

"Proctor the fight is over." grinned Kiba.

"Oh, Really?" came a voice from behind him. He quickly turned around to see Naruto leaning against the big statue. The Inuzuka turned back to look into what he crashed to see that it was a rock.

"You loose Kiba. Come on. Hit me with your best shot." grinned Naruto, while preparing to use a "surprise".

"Alright! Akamaru, **Jujin Bunshin!**" and with that Akamaru transformed into Kiba.

"You have already lost. **Gatsuuga!**"

Kiba and Akamaru moved in a drill motion towards the young Jinchuuriki.

"Well, I wanted to try this a long time." smirked Naruto. "My newest Technique. **Byakko Karite! **(Spiritual Fox Reaper)"

_/Flashback_

"_So you want me to create a Jutsu with the help of Kyuubi?" asked Naruto his mentor Jiraiya during their trip home from Infant Island._

"_Hai, it shall be something small at first. That way you learn how to control Kyuubi's Chakra better." answered the Creator of Icha Icha Paradise._

"_That's a good Idea Jiraiya-San." Commented the Shobijin._

_(Naruto's Mindscape/5 minutes later)_

"_So, you are my container? I had luck. I could have ended in an Uchiha.__" said the great voice of the Kyuubi from inside his Cage._

"_Yeah. I am. The Shobijin and my Sensei asked me to create with your help a new Jutsu. That way I would learn how to control your Chakra better." explained Naruto to the big Fox._

"_Alright, there's something I have in mind. You would like to hear?__" asked the great Bijou._

"_I'm all ears."_

_/Flashback ends_

After Naruto named his Jutsu, he shot a Image of a white Kyuubi against the two approaching Enemies. The Fox ran right through them, but Kiba and his Clone felt the effect. All of their Chakra had gone haywire. Without the control, the Gatsuuga immediately stopped and both fell to the ground. Akamaru changed back, while Kiba attacked Naruto directly in Rage. Naruto just used a spin kick and Kiba fell like a stone.

"Shousha, Naruto Uzumaki!" came the announcement of Hayate.

Now a little jump. The following matches and their Winners were:

Ino vs. Sakura, Winner: none.

Shino vs. Zaku, Winner: Shino

Choji vs. Dosu, Winner: Dosu

Shikamaru vs. Kin, Winner: Shikamaru

Temari vs. Tenten, Winner: Temari

Kurogawa vs. Kankuro, Winner: Kankuro

Neji vs. Hinata, Winner: Neji (The promise was, he would pay that he nearly killed his own Relative)

Gaara vs. Rock Lee, Winner: Gaara

"Last fight! Naruto Uzumaki vs. Yugito Nii!"

Both got ready on the, now nearly destroyed, ground.

"Now we can finish the fight. Ne, Yugito-Chan?" smiled Naruto

"Hai, Let's finish this." smirked Yugito.

"Hajime!" And both vanished, just to reappear in the middle of the field. Yugito threw a few punches to break through the defense of Naruto, which on his side blocked them all. The "Kitten" jumped suddenly away and went through handseals. "**Raiton: Sanda-ba-do no Jutsu!**" and a bird made out of thunder rushed towards Naruto. He evade it and used his best Jutsu. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" came the thunderous cry of Naruto. A dozen Narutos were there and attacked Yugito. Two took hold of her arms, two of her legs, one held a Kunai at her neck and the original stand exactly in her before her face.

"I would say you lost." grinned Naruto, before whispering in her ear "Don't let Nibi out, understand?"

"Hai. Proctor I give up." and with that Naruto let her go.

"Hajime! Naruto Uzumaki!" yelled Hayate through the hall.

"Wait a second Naruto. Why didn't you just knocked me out?" asked a bewildered Yugito.

"Easy, to be defeated is easy. To admit that you are defeated, that is hard." and with a smirk Naruto left.

Sorry about the short chapter. But I haven't that many ideas. Well, I will update soon.

Also, any Pairings you would like. Tell me them, and I will decide if yes or no (Except any Hinata pairings).

Possible pairings:

NaruIno  
NaruSaku  
NaruYugi  
NaruSakuInoYugi

ShikaTema

And don't forget to tell me which Kaiju should get in too.

There's right now:

Godzilla  
Anguirus  
Rodan  
Manda  
Baragon  
Gigan  
Mothra  
King Gidorah (King and Kaiser Gidorah aren't the same here)  
Junior  
And maybe  
Zilla  
Biollante

R&R, Godzilla and Naruto will know if you don't.


	7. Council, Junior and a tripple date

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I will try, it will be mine! Also the "Jet fist" is a copy of Gear 2 in One Piece (don't own it).

Now on with the story

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Uchiha, a monster child and a triple date.

"So, one month to train? That's to much time for me." complained our favorite blonde.

"Naruto. We will meet you on the Team 7 training ground." came the voice of the Cosmos twins. "We want to give you a helpful present."

"On my way. After that I still want to talk to Yugito-Chan." smirked Naruto.

(Konoha-Council room)

"I heard the Uzumaki-kid is becoming stronger! We must help Sasuke!" came the voice of an unimportant civilian of the council.

Just in that moment, Sasuke stepped into the room.

"Why did you summon me? I have to train." came the emo-voice of the Uchiha.

"What did the Uzumaki do in the forest? We heard he summoned some kind of beast?" asked Koharu.

"Yes, but that Power should be mine! I'm an Uchiha!" declared Sasuke.

"Then we just order him to give you the summoning scroll." came the evil grin of another unimportant councilmember.

"Naruto Uzumaki shall come here now!" ordered Koharu some Chunins.

(On the training grounds)

"So this seal, and the mental training will allow me to communicate telepathically with the Kaiju?" asked Naruto.

"Hai. Now we shall hurry with the seal. The council wants to see you. So it's time to speak to them too." answered the Shobijin.

"**Terepashi-Gokuin**" yelled the two and created with the help of Fairy Mothra a seal that looked like the upper body of Godzilla.

"Naruto Uzumaki! The council wants to speak with you!" commanded on of the Chunins.

"I'm on my way. Are you two with me?" asked Naruto the women on the big insect.

"Hai. Let's go."

On the way there they met Sakura, Ino and Yugito. All of them unable to let some other girl date him, the three made their way with Naruto to the council.

"Why does the council wish to speak to me?" asked Naruto the Chunin that led them.

"They want to talk to you about your skills in the Forest of Death. Some thing about a giant beast you summoned."

"Ah you mean Baragon. And please call it Kaiju. That's their actual name." smiled Naruto.

"Will do, and you got quite the fan club, I see." while looking at the girls.

"Yeah. By the way, what's your name?" asked the young Shinobi.

"I'm Iwashi, Iwashi Tatami. No one actually asked about my name, until now." smiled the older man.

"No Problem. My "Fan club", as you put it, are Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, and Yugito Nii. And over there on the big moth are the Shobijin." smiled Naruto back.

"And I thought they are a Gen-Jutsu. The world is really a crazy place, right?" said the now much happier Iwashi. "Why don't you tell me more about these Kaiju you mentioned? That way we wouldn't have such a depressing atmosphere."

"Why not. Well, the Kaiju are a very big kind of summons, with Baragon as one of the smallest. The most powerful of them is Godzilla, the "King of the Monster". Like with every other summon, you need the acknowledgement of the "boss summon" to fight with his kind." explained Naruto, he also told little facts about other Kaiju. After twenty minutes of talking they finally arrived at the council room.

"Koharu-san, Naruto Uzumaki is here like ordered." said Iwashi to the council heads, before whispering a low good luck to Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Is it true, that you are able to summon monstrous beasts to fight?" asked Koharu with a cold glare.

"Hai. I am able to summon the Kaiju to my aid."

"I never heard of a Kaiju-contract, or about Kaiju at all. So please explain the council what they are." this command was followed by the same explanation that he gave Iwashi.

"Then we, the council of Konoha, order you to give the contract to Sasuke Uchiha, and cancel your contract with them." said a smirking councilmember, while sneering at Naruto. Many of the Clan heads were shocked at that.

"That's not possible."

"And why not? Speak fast."

"Only the Shobijin, Mothra and Godzilla are able to cancel this agreement. And all three trust me."

"Then show us these Shobijin. Where are they." asked a now angry Koharu.

"We are here. We, the guardians of Infant Island, have to test the one called Sasuke first. Where is he?" Came the voice of the tiny women. Half of the council room was unable to say anything.

"He's right here. Test him, and you will see he should have these rights."

Naruto just glared at the last Uchiha, but he wasn't the only one. The clan heads of the Nara, Yamanaka and Akimichi couldn't like the boy. Most Chunin also hated his guts, 'cause he thought he should get everything.

"Good, we will test the most important part of a guardian. The mind and soul." the Shobijin closed their eyes to see into the heart of the Uchiha. They gasped as they opened their eyes like they had seen the devil. "He isn't worthy to guard the power of the Kaiju. His heart and soul are devoured by darkness."

"What do you mean by not worthy?! I'm an Uchiha! I deserve everything I want!" declared Sasuke angry.

"Let it go, Teme! You aren't able to guard the scroll! You would destroy everything 'till you killed your brother!" retorted Naruto.

"Uzumaki! Don't speak with a fellow Shinobi like that!" came a shout from someone in the room.

The whole room got into a shouting match till the Sandaime got into the room.

"SHUT UP!!" and the whole room was quiet. "What's the meaning of this? Why are Naruto and Sasuke in the middle of the room? AND WHY WASN'T I INFORMED OF THIS MEETING?!"

"It's, because Uzumaki and these little freaks say Sasuke-san isn't worthy to summon these Kaiju. We had ordered him to give Sasuke-san the contract, 'cause he's more worthy of owning it." explained Koharu.

"So, you want that the first owner of the Kaiju-contract gives the scroll to someone, that the creators of the scroll, that are older than the elementary countries, don't think is worthy of it?"

"He wouldn't be able to even summon Junior." commented Naruto.

"Really? Then do it yourself. Show us this thing you are talking about." said a smirking Koharu while thinking "He's just a show off."

"Why not? I wanted to try out something all the while."

"You can't Naruto-san. You still have to train more. Don't forget, you have to fight Neji in the finals." inserted the Cosmos twins, before smirking "Also you told us about a date you planned, right? So when are you asking the three?"

"ALL THREE?! Wow, you go all the way, don't you?" asked a now grinning Hokage.

"Okay I show them Junior at the finals. Is that alright, Senseis?"

"Alright, now prepare the date."

"Already done. Ino, Sakura, Yugito. Would you like to go on a date with me, right now?" asked a shy looking Naruto.

"Of course, I thought you would never ask that." answered Sakura

"I knew you would want to go out with me." came the retort of Ino.

"Why not. I still want to know why you new about my "condition"." said Yugito.

(Top of the Hokage Monument, half a hour later)

"…and so I found out that old-man Sarutobi has a weakness of perverted books." ended Naruto another story, while the four-some ate a picnic on top of the Yondaime's head.

"So. Who was this "Junior" you talked about? Another Kaiju?" asked a curious Sakura.

"Hai. He's actually the adoptive son of Godzilla, the boss of the Kaiju." answered Naruto happily.

"How big is Godzilla actually? I never saw, or read about, him." asked Ino this time.

"Well, the Shobijin said he's about 100 meters tall. But I was on the water, and just his upper body surfaced." explained the blonde ex-dope.

"When can we see one? I would love to see a Kaiju live." said Yugito.

"As you heard, in the finals. But nothing to dangerous, so maybe Junior." thought Naruto out loud.

(Meanwhile, Random bar.)

"Since when is Naruto this strong, Kakashi?" asked Asuma his Co-Jonin.

"He let Kiba look like a idiot." commented Kurenai.

"I didn't even now this." said Kakashi lazy.

"Oy! Kakashi!" came the voice of Iwashi "Your student is pretty tough, you know."

"Which one? Sasuke, Sakura or Naruto." came the voice of Kurenai.

"Naruto. He just dismissed the Council to go on a triple-date." said the Chunin while sitting down.

"He has a girlfriend? Since when? And what two other pairs are with them?" asked a curious Asuma.

"Sorry, you misunderstand that." At this the three Jonin were confused "He went to a date with his THREE girlfriends."

At this moment the Jaws of all three met the floor. And you could Kakashi stammer only one thing "Three girlfriends."

Iwashi couldn't hold it and laughed his head off. "I can't believe they would do something like this!"

(Back to the date)

"Well it's getting late. Who want's to go home first?" No one wanted to go home first. That would mean less time with Naruto. "The one that goes home first, will ride piggyback style." And suddenly all three want to go home first. So Naruto decided to get Ino first, then Sakura, and then finally Yugito home.

The first stop was Ino's

"Bye, Ino-Chan. Good night." whispered Naruto.

"Good night, Naruto-kun." whispered Ino back.

Then came Sakura's.

"Sleep tight, Sakura-Chan." smiled Naruto.

"Sleep tight, Naruto-kun. And don't forget to train."

"I won't. Bye."

And on their way to the hotel Yugito checked in, she decided to finally ask him.

"So, how did you know about Nibi?"

"Easy, with the help of the Kyuubi, I can sense other Jinchuuriki. And I can tell which one it is, by feeling the power of the Bijou." answered Naruto smiling. "You know the fur ball is quite nice, when you talk a little with him" "Thanks Kit."

"So you're a Jinchuuriki too? And the great Kyuubi is nice?" chuckled Yugito.

"All Bijou are nice after a little ceremony with the Shobijin. How about a all-complete packet for Nibi? I bet she would like that." smirked Naruto. "Well, night Yugito-Chan." and he gave her a little kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Naruto-kun." said a dazzled Yugito while walking into her hotel room, while sighing.

* * *

That's another one. I was really stressed the last days. Hope you like it.

Also, any Pairings you would like. Tell me them, and I will decide if yes or no (Except any Hinata pairings).

Possible pairings:

NaruIno  
NaruSaku  
NaruYugi  
NaruSakuInoYugi (Most unlikely, I can't deal with romance a lot)  
ShikaTema

And don't forget to tell me which Kaiju should get in too.

There's right now:

Godzilla  
Anguirus  
Rodan  
Manda  
Baragon  
Gigan  
Mothra  
King Gidorah (King and Kaiser Gidorah aren't the same here)  
Junior

And maybe  
Zilla  
Biollante

R&R, Godzilla and Naruto will know if you don't.


	8. One Month of Training, Part I

Naruto the Kaiju summoner

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. But I will try, someday it will be mine! Also the "Jet fist" is a copy of Gear 2 in One Piece (don't own it).

Now on with the story

Also, sorry for the long wait, my writer's block didn't help exactly. But here you go, Chapter 8 of NTKS. Have fun. And Sasuke is going to be a nice guy for a while, I still think he's an butthead, but everyone is one. So, a little less Sasuke-bashing and more Kaiju are awaiting you. And again, Have Fun.

* * *

Chapter Eight: One Month of training, Part I

We see Naruto on the training grounds training with the help of his Kage Bunshins. He just started to test a Jutsu he just developed.

"Alright, Kit. Now try it." came the booming voice of Kyuubi.

"Here goes nothing. **Ninpou: Kitsune funkyuu **(Ninja art: Fox confusion)"

Naruto stared at an attacking Bunshin. Said one completely lost orientation and fell to the ground.

"Hey! It worked! I'm the Best!" yelled Naruto, while doing a little victory dance.

"Naruto-san, you have to begin your meditation." came the message from the Shobijin, as they sat on Fairy.

"Hai!" and with this Naruto began his meditation.

(Outside Konoha, Sasuke und Kakashi)

"Now Sasuke, you need more endurance and speed, if you want to fight Gaara and win." told the Cyclops to his student. "Naruto is strong, yeah, but he obtained his strength in hard training. He and Lee are truly honorable Shinobi, think over it. Naruto wants to protect his precious people, and if you believe me or not, you are one of them. So think, what precious people you have now."

This gave Sasuke to think, he really acted like a bastard. "Well, I'm not going to be lower than my brother. I will not do what he said. I will go my own way." smirked Sasuke. "Let's begin Kakashi-Sensei."

(Later in Konoha, with Naruto)

"Good work, Naruto-kun. But we still have to see if your training has helped you. Try to build up a telepathic connection with one of the Kaiju" came the voices of the Cosmos Twins.

"Alright, let's try this" And with this Naruto reached into the subspace that the Kaiju live in, and contacted one. "Hello, can someone hear me? Anyone?"

"Yes, I can, Master." came a like metallic voice back. "I will serve you well."

"Who's there?" Asked the knucklehead. "Tell me your name."

"I am Gigan, a cybernetic Kaiju created by aliens who tried to take over this world." came the answer of the cyborg.

"Why is that?" asked Naruto but before the Alien/Monster could answer he was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Alright Gaki. Enough Psychic Stuff, time to work on your other abilities, starting with Ninjutsu. It's time for you to learn one of the Yondaime's Jutsu. You're going to learn the Rasengan."

"Really? Man with this I'm going to kick Neji's ass, for nearly killing Hinata. I mean they are family, why should he kill her?" asked Naruto his legendary teacher.

"Truth be told, I don't know why. But I figure you can find it out, and beat it out of him." Grinned the pervert. "And now we begin the training. Take this!" And he threw a water balloon at Naruto. "Look closely, you have to do the same with the balloon." And the water balloon in Jiraiya's hand stretched before it exploded.

Naruto looked at his water balloon for a few moments, before trying to 'spin' his Chakra in the balloon. It just stretched in a kind of boring way. (See the anime, training step 1)

"There has to be a way to do it. Ero-Sennin's kind of stretched like it was going in differen…. OF COURSE! WHY DIDN'T I THINK ABOUT IT!!! He spun the Chakra in different directions at the same time. I'm an idiot!!" Naruto yelled while banging his head against a tree.

(A little later, Ichiraku Ramen Bar)

"Teuchi, 5 bowls Miso Ramen, please!" ordered Naruto while going into the stand. When he entered he directly saw this Kankuro guy from the Suna team. "Hey Puppetman, how's going?"

At this the puppeteer turned around and saw the blonde "Oh it's you, heh. I'm doing okay, the climate is a little something I had to prepare about. Next to that everything's fine."

Naruto chuckled a bit before sitting down on one of the chairs. "Yeah, it must be a little cold here when you come from a dessert. Say, what is with your brother all the time?"

Kankuro looked a little shocked that someone asks him that. "It's difficult. He wasn't always this anti-social and vicious. I hate to see him like that, but I'm afraid of him at the same time." The son of the Kazekage replied sighing.

"Is it because of something special, he's so bloodthirsty?" At this Kankuro looked up, "maybe some sort of influence" the older son of the Kazekage began to sweat, "and the way he's never injured for a long time. He's a Jinchuuriki, isn't he? Although his seal seems to be pretty weak." with this the puppeteer looked shocked at Naruto.

"How? How do you know of something like that?" the boy couldn't believe it, a twelve year old Konoha-nin figured out that his brother is a Jinchuuriki.

"I'm advanced in seals and" at this Naruto looked over to Kankuro "sometimes it takes one to see one." Our hero ended while changing his eyes from blue to red and back.

We change the look into the summon-world, where Fukasaku about the connections with the Kaijus and the other summons. Everyone knew that these giants could easily crush the other summons, but they never tried to attack them.

Back with Naruto and Kankuro, said puppet-master looked shocked, afraid and humored at the same time. Shocked about the importance of this, afraid since he sat next to another Host and humored since this guy is the complete opposite of Gaara.

"Well, it was nice talking man. See you at the tournament." With that Naruto turned around and walked home to rest for the day.

* * *

Okay, two things.

First: I'm sorry for uploading nothing all this time. Got a lot on my mind lately.  
Second: As some sort of apology to my readers, here's a little mini-battle.

* * *

  
Naruto looked towards the stronghold and shook his head. He was send here alone to bring the tyrant and his fortress down. To send an army towards it would cost too many lives to take it down. He bit down on both of his thumbs, formed the handsigns and slammed his hands on the ground

"**Ninpou Kuchiyose: Nijuu Kuchikukan Kumi" **(Summoning: double-destroyer-team)

With this two massive clouds of smoke rise and two giants step out of them. One of them looked like he had armor plates, a buzz-saw on his chest, a beak and crescent blades, with two hooks, as hands (Gigan). The other had yellow wings, with black spots, on his back, a insect like mouth, a horn and two halves of a drill as hands (Megalon).

"Gigan, Megalon, obliterate the target!" with Naruto's command the two Kaijus walked towards the stronghold, while the missing-nins under command of the tyrant fired their strongest Jutsu at them. Fireballs, lightning bolts, and boulders were thrown at them.

Then Megalon's horn lighted up and he spits a little red ball at the outer wall. The second it connected there was a huge explosion and parts of the wall crushed enemies left and right. Meanwhile Gigan fired his hooks at the main tower in the garrison, and took it down while firing his clusterbeam at the rest of it.

A short time later all that was left of the stronghold was a smoking pile of rubble, and with a victory pose the destroyer-team left in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

There, hope it wasn't in any way bad.

And don't forget to tell me which Kaiju should get in too.

There's right now:

Godzilla  
Anguirus  
Rodan  
Manda  
Baragon  
Gigan  
Megalon  
Mothra  
King Gidorah (King and Kaiser Gidorah aren't the same here)  
Junior  
Zilla  
And maybe  
Biollante

R&R, Godzilla and Naruto will know if you don't.

Omega out, ja ne


End file.
